Satoshi Jekyll
by AruaPearl44
Summary: Satoshi Jekyll is a rich 17 year old boy who is forced to stay and learn on the S.S Raquaza. However, Satoshi learns that his entire family is a pack of vampires. Now, Satoshi and his friends must keep this knowledge a secret while the boy must face the effects of being a vampire. Read for wacky hi-jinks and to learn how Jekyll got his idea for Hyde.
1. Protologue

Prologue

"Surprise!" A group of teenagers yelled. A boy of 17 looked at the group. The boy was skinny in his structure and tall for his age, he had arc shaped eyes with auburn colored iris, though for some reason he had black marks a round his eyes and he still had N like markings on his checks that little children had; the boy had short, black, spiky hair with spikes at the top left haft and the bottom right side of his head, and he had a somewhat tan coloring to him. He was wearing a blue cot over white shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a red tie. The boy was defiantly surprised by the group of teenagers who are his friends. It was a somewhat small group since the boy didn't make friends that easily. There was Brock Utterson, a black man with his eyes constantly closed for some reason and black-brown spiky hair. Another was Delia Murray, a young brown hair woman whom the boy had a crush on for quite a long time. And then there was Gary Lanyon, the boy's rival at school and best friend. Thankfully school was now over for all of them, so it seemed their rivalry was off until college. The black haired boy soon smiled at his friends. "You'd guys. Thank you!" The boy said as they all got into a group hug. "No prob, Satoshi. You know we'd never forget your birthday." Gary said. The boy lets go of them. The boy, known as Satoshi, takes a good look at his friends. Gary had brown very spiky hair that pointed upwards, he was wearing a brown business suit with a green tie, and his brown eyes glowed in excitement. Delia had her long brown and curly hair in an pony tail in the back, she had red lipstick on, she was wearing a plain yellow dress under a pink open button shirt, and she had white shoes on. Brock was wearing a simple brown business suit like Gary's but Brock had a yellow tie on. The teenagers looked at each other.

"Guys..." Delia soon quieted down. The boys were confused. "Is something wrong, Delia?" Brock asked. The girl of the group looked away. "My... family is moving away from Kanto." She said, trying to ease the pain from her words. She didn't like them as much as the others. "WHAT!?" The three boys yelled in surprise. They did not expect that from their friend. "But... why?" Gary asked. She looked towards them. Tears were in her eyes. "My dad got a new job. One that he says would be better than his last one, but... it's in a region called Unova which is across the oceans. However, I am unable to convince him or my mother that we should stay here. I... I don't want to leave all of you." She said. Everyone knew that they couldn't help the fact. They had no power over her parents, and she was a woman, and in this society women hardly had any power. The black hair boy soon hugged Ms. Murray. "Oh, Satoshi... Thanks." Delia said to the boy, "I.. I know that you like me. But... it can't work this way. I'm sorry." Satoshi soon felt tears in his eyes. 'She... knew... and she never told us.' Satoshi felt a twinge of anger; however, he knew he had to ignore it. He didn't want to hurt her, he knew she was already had enough pain for one day. After a while of sobbing, Satoshi let go and walked to the middle of the room. He looked around, they were in the living room of his home and it was decorated for a party. There was a pile of presents at a table with another table next to it with food and drinks next to the door to the kitchen. There were balloons at the ceiling, and streamers all around the place. But nobody was in the mood for a party, now that one of their friends was moving away. Satoshi soon noticed his parents were looking at them through the open doorway to the dinning room. Satoshi's mom had long, black, flowing hair that hid her ears for some reason, and she had silver eyes. She wore a dress with the feel of nature in it's design. Satoshi's father was next to her. He also had black hair and it was short and spiky like Satoshi's, his ears were oddly elve like in shape even though elves don't exist in this world, his eyes were a deep brown, he wore a closed red cot, a white shirt, a black tie, red pants, and black shoes. Satoshi angerly looked at his father. The man sighed at his son's angry stares.

The two adults walked into the room. The boy's friends looked at them. "Oh, Dr. and Mrs. Jekyll. It's good to see you." Brock said with forced smile. Everyone except Satoshi had one on. Mrs. Jekyll walks up to her son. "Satoshi, I know seeing Delia's family leaving is going to be tough. But everything's going to be alright. You'll write letters to her and you can travel to Unova when ever you want once you succeed as your father's successor." She said, her voice was calm, collected, and soothing. Satoshi sighed then put up a smile. "Yeah. I guess so. But... Delia is moving away to someplace I hardly know about. It's going to be hard for all of us to adjust once she does. But we can do it." He said. Everyone smiled. "Well, since we won't have that much time together like this. Why don't we make this party count!" Satoshi said turning to his friends. Everyone cheered except for his parents. "You're going to tell him, right?" Dr. Jekyll asked his wife. She looks at him. "Soon. I want him to be a bit happy before we spring the news," She replied. Then sighed. Satoshi looked at the presents. He picked up a large red box, it had Brock's name on it. He opened it to see it was a medical bag. "I know your working towards being the best doctor of both Pokemon and humans so you'll need a bag to carry your work." Brock said. Satoshi looked at his friend. "And I know you'll become the best Pokemon breeder. Together we'll both make this world a better place," Satoshi said to his friend. The two smiled. Satoshi picked another present, it was from Gary. It was green and was quite small. He opened to see a steel mechanical Pokeball with a nob on the top and a lightning bolt on the bottom. "A... A homemade Pokeball?" Satoshi said in surprise. He looked at Gary. "I didn't know you could make one?" Satoshi said. Gary slyly smiled. "I had some help with my grandpa. I may not be the best with mechanical construction, but it was the best I could. Now open it. There's another surprise in it." Gary said. Satoshi soon had a wild smile on his face. He looked very happy as he turned the nob and pointed the top of the ball towards the ground.

Everyone moved out of the way as a beam of light poured of the ball in front of Satoshi. The magical creature soon materialized into a yellow rodent with a lightning shape tail. It had long pointed ears with black tips, red cheeks, a black nose, and two strips on it's back. The mouse Pokemon looked around confused. "OH MY GOD! MY OWN POKEMON!" Satoshi yelled as he picked up the mouse and hugged it tightly. The rodent wasn't amused as sparks began to form on the rodent's cheeks. "Pi... KA... CHHHUUUUUUUUU!" The mouse screamed as he shocked his owner, who screamed in a funny voice. Satoshi soon crashed to the ground. He had a very funny look on his face. "I should have mentioned that it was a wild Pokemon. It hasn't really adjusted to humans yet. I couldn't get Grandpa to get me one of his." Gary said. Satoshi groaned. Delia chuckles as she picks up a present from the table. "I'll wait until your okay," She said. Satoshi gets up. He looked at the mouse and smiled. "Are you sure you can handle this?" Mrs. Jekyll asked her son, worry was in their eyes. "You know we didn't allow to get a Pokemon before because it would be too dangerous. Are you sure you can handle this now?" Satoshi's dad asked. Satoshi smiled. "Of course, I can! If I have a Pokemon with me, then I'll get better at studying them. Besides I'll be okay," He said. Then he looked at the steam punk ball. "Now Pikachu returned." Satoshi said as he tossed the ball at Pikachu, but the rodent bounced it back with it's tail. "Huh?" Satoshi said in confusion as he regained the ball. Satoshi tried again but Pikachu bounced it back. Delia smiled. "Aw.. your friends already. But it seems that Pikachu doesn't want to go back in." Delia said. Dr. Jekyll chuckled, he knew his son's female friend wasn't that bright. "Well it is an animal, all animals don't want to be in cages. It's how things are." The father said. Satoshi groaned. He didn't like it when his father 'perched' to him. Satoshi soon looks at the Pikachu and smiled. "Well, I'll have to work with Pikachu until we're friends. But that shouldn't be too hard," Satoshi said. Gary smirked. "You can barely made any friends at school, what do you think you'll have a better chance with a Pokemon?" Gary said. Satoshi got a little ticked off.

"They were not listening to my ideas. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to have better chances at friendship with a simple minded Pokemon than a human," Satoshi said kind of snob-ish. Satoshi's friends sighed. Satoshi always had a big superiority issue since they could remember, mostly because of his dad, so it was no surprise that he would still have it. Satoshi picked up the mouse, but it got angry and shocked him again. Satoshi fell to ground, twitching in pain. "Ugh...This is going to be harder than I thought." He said, his voice was annoyed and frustrated. His friends chuckled at this. Satoshi stands back up and puts the rodent on the snack table. "Hopefully these treats will keep you calm." Satoshi said. The mouse soon looked at them. His eyes glowed with excitement as he began chowing down. Satoshi sighed. He looked at Delia. She soon held out the gift she brought. The young Jekyll soon grabbed it and opened it up. It contained a blue scarf. "A scarf?" Satoshi said in confusion. "It'll be a reminder of me once I'm gone. You know my favorite color is blue." She said, her brown eyes looking deep inside of him. "Oh. Thanks..." He said. Though he didn't know what to do with it. He couldn't put it around his neck since it would make him look like he was always ready to eat, nor did he want to make it into an ascot since he thought they looked gay. But he didn't want it to be around his wrists since that would be weird. Satoshi thought for a minute over what he would do with the gift. Then an idea struck him. "Oh I know. I'll grow my hair out and put this into a ponytail. Not only will I be able to keep your scarf on without looking too girly, but it will help me remember you since you always have your hair in a ponytail." He said, a warm smile on his face. She smiled at this. He temporarily put the scarf in an inner pocket of his jacket. 'It'll have to do for now.' Satoshi thought. He looked back onto the table where the presents were, but that was the last present. Satoshi looked at his parents. "Mom, Dad? Where is your present? You've never forgotten it before." Satoshi said, noticing the strange absent of their present. The mother looked away while the father looked directly at the boy. Satoshi didn't like this, his parents always use to keeping secrets from him when they want him to go to a dinner party he didn't want to go to.

"Satoshi, we had a different present for you this year since your out of school. However, now knowing that one of your friends is leaving you, it's going to be hard to tell you what it is." Mrs. Jekyll said. Satoshi was confused. "Huh?" Satoshi said. The father walks up to him. "Satoshi, we planned for you to go on a sea voyage to travel the world for 3 years. You'll be on a research ship with it's crew, and you will look at different Pokemon and regions. I know this is going to be hard for you, with Delia leaving and all. But it'll help you grow as a character. Sure you'll lose some of your intelligence but it'll help you grow a back bone." The father said. Satoshi's eyes shrunk. "WHAT!?" Satoshi yelled in disbelieving and anger. 'No. nononononono!' Satoshi screamed in his mind. He began clenching his fists as his eyes turned ruby red. Satoshi's father scowled while the mother became scarred. "HOW?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! AFTER ALL I'M GOING THROUGH, YOU'VE DECIDED TO TEAR ME AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS! YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE THE POWER TO CONTROL MY LIFE! WELL I WON'T ALLOW THAT! I DESERVE TO LIVE HOW I SEE FIT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TAKING THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Satoshi screamed, he was in a berserk rage. The Pikachu was now scared and hide under the table. Satoshi's friends took a step back from their friend. They had never seen him so angry before, nor have they seen his eyes glow red. Even when he was angry at his dad, he was never THIS angry. Satoshi grinned his teeth in anger. "Satoshi, we didn't know about Delia leaving we promise. We would have gotten you a different gift if we did." Satoshi's mom said, pleading for her son to calm down. "Besides, you will still return home once the trip is over." "NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! EVEN IF DELIA WASN'T LEAVING, YOU STILL DID THIS AGAINST MY WILL! YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASKED!" Satoshi screamed. Satoshi's dad eyes soon tighten. Then all of a sudden.

SLAP!

A large hand marked itself onto Satoshi's face as his father moved. Satoshi fell on the ground, holding his cheek as tears flowed out of his eyes. The father looked at his son. "Get a hold of yourself. Your acting like a little kid. I didn't raise you to complain every time something didn't happen to your plan. The world can be a cruel place and if you don't grow up you'll be left behind." The doctor said. Satoshi looked away, tears streaming down his face. "Ummm... Dr. Jekyll. Maybe your being a bit hard on him. He is having to go through a lot of things. I think you should tone it down and be nicer to him." Brock suggested. The doctor looked at him. "If I don't show him how to behave, he'll never learn. But... I guess your right." The doctor said. He kneels to his son. "The boat will be arriving at the Vermilion City port on July 30. That's a couple weeks of packing and traveling. Son, we don't want you to lose our respect for the upper class. That's why I have to make you into a genital man, so you won't lose that static. We had to work so hard to reach it here, don't ruin it for all of us because of your tempure." The father said, looking at his son. Satoshi looked away. 'A couple of weeks should be enough.' Satoshi said, trying to make himself feel better. "Delia, when are you leaving?" Satoshi asked. "In a week." She replied. Satoshi sighed, at least he was still able to send her off. "Maybe if your lucky we'll met again." She said, she gave him a warm smile and a wink. Satoshi smiled. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all." Satoshi said. His friends smiled. "That's the spirit. Look for the bright side of things. It's much better than looking at the darker stuff." Dr. Jekyll said. Satoshi sighed. He looked around his home, he would be leaving not only Vermilion City and his friends behind, but Kanto as well. He didn't want to leave, but he couldn't say no to his mother and father. 'I need all the help I have to not only raise this Pikachu, but to pack all of my things.' Satoshi thought as he looked at the mouse Pokemon. "Augh. Now we're out of snakes," Gary said, looking at the mouse who was now full. "Don't worry, I'll have the servants make more," Satoshi's mom said as she went into the kitchen. Everyone soon laughed.

After a while, the party started up, the conversations were everywhere, and everyone was having fun. "So what are you going to do with your new pal?" Delia asked as she looked at Pikachu. Satoshi had picked up the mouse earlier and had put the mouse on his shoulder since it was too full to say no. "I'm not entirely sure, but I know we'll bond. Sooner or later." Satoshi said. Pikachu didn't look so pleased. Delia laughed. "I'm sure you can. You can be quite charming," Delia admitted. As the hours went by, the group did games and such. Also during that time, Brock helped Satoshi and Pikachu bond a bit. Once it started getting close to curfew, the boy's friends said goodbye and left. Satoshi sighed as he saw his friends leave. He looks at his pet. "Would you mind it if you went into this ball?" Satoshi asked as he put his Pokeball near the mouse. It shocked it's head to no. Satoshi sighed. "I'd better go to my room. Goodnight Mother, Father." Satoshi said. His parents nodded. Satoshi and Pikachu walked up a flight of steps to the second floor. It starts off as a large hallway with many doors and other hallways. Satoshi looked to his left and walks that way. After sometime, he entered a door to his right, and Pikachu fallows. Then the birthday boy looked around his room, it was quite large with a bed, two three tables, and a wall of book selves. He had many experiments of chemical and mechanical sorts on a couple of tables and a calendar that was circled in red and said January 11. Satoshi looked at his bed which was a few feet from the door in front of a window. Satoshi smiled as he closes the door. Pikachu climbs a chair near a desk with models on it. Pikachu was confused by the models. He wasn't use to all the human stuff and being in a mansion like place was very odd for him. Satoshi noticed the magical creature was looking at his stuff. "Oh, these are future plans I had. A bike that could fly, a plane or two, and maybe a rocket if I ever feel like it. Of course, away from the city. I don't want anyone hurt. *sigh* But... I guess these plans will probably never happen. I'm going to be a doctor, and they would never allow such things to come. I know that the planes and such already exist, but I want to do it." He looked at his room again. He had posters on his walls of fellow scientists and engineers.

There were book shelves covering the far end wall, it was full of boring and informal science books, silly science romance stories, and adventure novels. "I want to help people and Pokemon. And my parents say that being a well known doctor should be enough to help them, but ... I just have to do more." Satoshi said. He wanted his life to mean something to everyone. He goes to one of his selves and picks a book. It was "Treasure Island" by Robert Louis Stevenson, it was his favorite. Satoshi sits on a chair next to the table with his chemistry sets. The other table had folders of blue prints and such. Pikachu walks up to the boy, who was now reading the book. Pikachu didn't understood human life styles or books. After a few minutes, Satoshi sighed. "Not even my favorite book can help me feel better. Ugh! Why does Dad always do stuff for me without my permission. I should know that he's my father so he has that power, but he should have at least asked!" Satoshi yelled. Satoshi looked at his chemicals. 'Why doesn't he love me?' Satoshi asked. As feelings of hatred filled his mind, Satoshi walks to his bed. He was too angry to do anything this night. He had plenty of time to pack. Plus he need time to think everything over. Pikachu looked away from his master. Satoshi got into his night clothes and covered himself with his sheets. "Night." Satoshi said to his pet. It soon feel asleep. Satoshi looks out his window. He soon sighed and went to sleep.

(A week later.)

Satoshi was at Vermilion City with all his friends. They were walking from their family charades to the docks, parking kind of far off so the group could talk one last time. They were on the side walks, away from the road. Satoshi, Delia, Gary, and Brock looked at the city. It was very Victorian in tone with the fog and muddy colors everywhere, but had a lot of steam punk gadgets too. The lanterns were all torch lighted and tall. Pigeys and Spearows sat on the lanterns to look at the world. And everything that wasn't a Pokemon had a tone of grey to it. Satoshi sighed. Brock noticed that Satoshi was sad. "Don't worry. We'll see her again. It may not be soon, but we will." Brock said, trying to confute his friend. Satoshi looked away. Satoshi was wearing a black robe over a black formal jacket and pants, he had Delia's scarf around his arm, he had a white puffy shirt under his jacket, he wore a top hat that made his hair look spikier, and he had black shoes on. His friends wore similar attire, except for Delia. Delia wore a large blue from-by dress that looked quite new. Delia looks at her friends with a sad look as they walked into the ship yard. "I'm sorry that I have to leave like this. But I have no choice. Satoshi... may we met again when your on your journey." She said. Satoshi looked at her, he looked like he was ready to cry. "N..no... It's.. fine. I'll-l see you again." Satoshi said, forcing on a smile. Delia sighed. "So Satoshi, how's your relationship with Pikachu doing?" Gary asked trying to change the subject to a happier mood. Satoshi sighed. "Good, but it's kind of hard. He's quite stubborn. But... I'm warming up to him," Satoshi said. Gary nodded. "So are you going to take him on your voyage or are you going to let a Pokebreeder watch him? He is your responsibility," Brock said. Satoshi held his chin as he thought. "I guess I can take him. But I'm not sure he'll like it," Satoshi said. Gary stops them and looks at Satoshi. "Satoshi, I gave him to you for you to take care off. If you think your not able to take care of him on this voyage, I could do be the one to take care of him for you," Gary said. Satoshi angerly looks at Gary. "What? You think I can't handles this. Of course I can," Satoshi said, offended, "I'll show you I'm a great doctor. Much more than you'll ever be." Gary sighed.

"Well... be careful on that bet. I don't want a Pokemon hurt because of our bickering." Gary said, actually sincere about his words. Satoshi looked down. Then back to Gary. "I promise. Don't worry. I'll make sure we'll be okay. Remember to bring a party when I return, my parents say it would be 3 years for the trip and I'll be back around the first week of April. Remember that time," Satoshi said. His friends looked at him. 3 years? That was a long time for him to be gone. "Don't worry. We'll remember," Brock said. Delia looked sad, she wouldn't be able to go. Delia soon walked forward. The rest of gang fallowed. They reached the docks the ship Delia was and in front of the group was a large cruse ship. "This is the ship my family is on. They told me they would wait for me on here. Well... I guess this is the time for us to say goodbye," Delia said. Her friends looked sad. "Don't worry, we'll met again," She said. They sadly smiled at her. "Goodbye," Gary said. "Goodbye," Brock said. "Goodbye. And I hope to see you on my trip," Satoshi said. Delia smiled. "Goodbye. You've been the best friends I've ever had," She said. Satoshi soon hugs her. "I'll miss you," he said. Delia was at first surprised, but then smiled. "I'll miss you too," She said, crying on his shoulder. Soon the two stopped and looked at the other. Jekyll was about to let go, when Delia kiss him on the lips. All of them were confused by her actions. She soon lets go. "Let's say, I've always liked you. And this is my gift for my departure," She said. Satoshi was dazed and confused. She soon leaves them and goes on the ship. Satoshi touches his lips. His heart was racing in his chest, so many emotions were racing in his mind. "Wow. I didn't expect that," Gary said. Brock nodded. People passed the boys and went on the ship. Satoshi smiled. "Thanks," He whispered. Suddenly the pathway was clear. The boys notices this. "It's almost time for the ship to leave. We'd better get going," Brock said. Gary notices that Satoshi was looking at the ship for a long time. He grabs the boy by the cap. "Let's get going Romeo. I'm sure you'll met her again in Unova," Gary said, "She'll be in Castelia City, it's a port city, so you'll surely met her again." Satoshi smiles. "Yeah," He said. Satoshi and his gang soon left the city.

(In Satoshi's room.)

Satoshi grabbed many of his science romance stories. He angerly looks at them. Then thoughts of him and Delia come to his mind. He ferociously throws the books to the floor. He felt ashamed for even looking at the covers. As anger filled his eyes, Pikachu was on Satoshi's bed, scarred of the man. Satoshi screams in agony. This is what he did show to his friends at the dock, this is what he really felt about for the event. His rage. His anger at the fact she left him. That his dispensed the whole event. He hated that she left. Hated that all his time trying to woe her, were for not. His mind was clouded by his anger that he began to scream. "All of it... all of it was for nothing! I! I shouldn't have even fallen for her! SHE'S DOESN'T LOVE ME! NO ONE EVER HAS!" Jekyll yelled, the bitterness and agony he faced had made him snap. Pikachu was terrified by his master's anger. "I... I HATE ALL OF THEM! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!" Satoshi yelled. Suddenly a knock was heard from his door. "GO AWAY!" Satoshi screamed. He had enough, he didn't want anyone to talk to him. "Son. Stop it. I know your upset, but be reasonable here. Just because she moved away doesn't mean she doesn't love you. I heard from your friends that she kissed you. If she really didn't love you, then why would she do that. Or given you that gift. Besides, we and your friends love you." Satoshi's father said. Satoshi crashed to the floor. Crying in despair. Satoshi began to cover his face. He didn't want to talk but knew that he had to. "Y...your right. I'm sorry... I'm... just heart broken... that's.. all." Satoshi said, he really didn't want to say it, but he knew that it was the truth. The door opens and Dr. Jekyll goes up to his son. "Don't worry. You'll find another girl. Besides, you will see her again," The father said. Satoshi sadly smiles. 'I guess I forgotten. I let my emotions tell me lies, that ... I forgot about our promise. My promise to everyone that I loved. Some genius I am. Letting myself tell me lies to keep me in rage,' Satoshi thought. He always hated that fact that whenever he got angry he always assumes the worst in people and think they didn't love him anymore. Satoshi held his right arm. After a while of sobbing, Satoshi got up and picked up the books.

"I'm sorry about the noise, Dad...I... got too emotional again. Don't worry... I'll control my rage better," Satoshi said, trying to keep himself from blubbering again. The father smiled. "Are you taking these silly things with you? Cause I wouldn't. Why do you have them in the first place?" The father asked. Satoshi stopped. He slapped his face; he had never told his parents about the fun books he got. He always hide them by buying a boring book to help cover the fun book so they wouldn't get on him for reading them. "Oh... I was interested in the theories they propose. Plus... I thought Delia would like them... when we got together. That's all," Satoshi said. The man nodded, buying the teen's lie. "I promise I won't bring them on my journey. They're... too silly for me now," Satoshi said. The father agreed. He soon left. Satoshi sighed. The real reason was they reminded him too much of Delia and that could be dangerous to his health. Satoshi looked at his shelf, only his silly love science books would be here now since he already packed his other books in his bags. Satoshi looked at his room. All the posters were gone, the blue prints were in several folders on his desks ready to be packed, his chemistry set was already packed in a way so they couldn't get damaged, and his models were looking stale against the walls. "I can't bring my models along. There would be nowhere to put them... *Sigh.* Well... I'm almost done packing. I'll just need to pack some more food for you." Satoshi said, turning to his pet. But he notices that it was still scared from earlier. "Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you... I... tend to over react and assume the worst of people. It's.. a bad habit that I need to drop," He said. He gets out a treat from his pocket. "Here." He said. Pikachu notices the treat and walks up to him. Soon it grabbed it and began eating. Satoshi smiled. At least his new friend would be with him on the ship. "Don't worry... I'll make new friends on the ship... I think... who knows maybe it'll be fun. At least I'll be away from those boring dinner parties mom and dad throw," Satoshi said to himself. He looked out the window, it was around noon with the sun high in the sky. Satoshi sighed. "Well... better get packing again. I'll need everything I'll need to be happy on this trip. It is going to last around 3 years." He said. Then he got an idea. "I'll probably go somewhere cold, so I should get a big cot to keep us warm," Satoshi said. Pikachu nodded. Satoshi soon left the room.

(About a week later.)

Satoshi was riding down a country road towards Vermilion City. He wore a white long sleeved button shirt with cuffs under a brown vest with dark brown lines around his neck area, his underarms, and his torso. He wore red pants and black shoes. He looked very fine. Oddly he had goggles on his head above his eyes on his hair. Pikachu was sitting on Satoshi's shoulder. They were in a Ponyta drawn carafes. Satoshi's parents were there with their son, sitting across from him. "We'll be in Vermilion in a few minutes. So Satoshi, what do you think of this. Isn't it exciting?" The father said. Satoshi looked away. He soon smiled. "Yeah... I guess... but... I'll miss my friends," Satoshi said. Satoshi's mother smiled. "Oh, your friends will still be here. Besides, when you return you'll go to college," She said. Satoshi looked at her in confusion. "But wouldn't I be considered too old to start college?" Satoshi asked, he would be gone for 3 years. Which means Gary would have a head start. "No sense. You'll be old enough to go. Besides Brock and Gary will be working in the same amount of time you'll be gone before they're allowed to go to college, that way everything would be even. I asked their parents to do this so you won't feel left behind." She said. Satoshi chuckled. Gary was forced to work in some place that was probably not that clean or nice. "I heard Gary's going to be on a ranger force in Sinnoh, while Brock worked with Nurse Joy in Pewter city, it was his home town." Satoshi's father said. Satoshi understood. A ranger force was dirty enough for Satoshi to laugh at Gary's expense, and it was nice that Brock got to move back to his home town. Satoshi remembered that Brock came from Pewter city when his patterns made it big by becoming Gym leaders. Satoshi sighed. He wished he could go on a journey and become a Pokemon master. But his parents have already told him that 'It would be too dangerous'. Satoshi wanted to chuckle at the thought. A world tour was the same thing as a Pokemon trainer, it just that he wouldn't be able to caught Pokemon nor do fun gym battles. But he didn't chuckle since it was considered rude.

The cartage stopped. "We're here." Mrs. Jekyll said. Satoshi was the first on to exit. He went to the back of the wagon and got a few of his bags. They were quite heavy. All of his bags were organized so they would hold a lot of clothes, medical books, his chemistry set, bottled chemicals, his posters, his blue prints, and his adventure stories. Satoshi barely could hold all the bags he was holding, and there were still more bags to carry. Satoshi's father grabs a few from his son, helping lighten his load. Satoshi was surprised. "Thanks ... dad." Satoshi said, he still didn't like his dad that much. "Son remember, it's wrong for a genital man to carry all his bags, he lets the servants do it." Satoshi's father said. Soon another cartage came and tons of servants from the boy's house came and grabbed all of Satoshi's stuff. "Be careful. Some of it is fragile." Satoshi said as the servants moved his stuff into the docks. They obediently obey. Satoshi looked at the area. He was a few docks away from the boat Delia used to move away, and the boat he was going on was much smaller than the enormous cruse liner like boat Delia used. The world tour boat was a fairly large research ship with ton of crew members on it. It looked a bit old and rusty, and it had a brown color to it. His friends haven't arrived yet though. Suddenly a yell was heard. "Hey! Watch it! I'm fining you a million dollars and you have ten seconds on paying me. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6..." A man's voice was heard. Satoshi looked onto the ship and saw that one of the maids had accidentally bumped into a crew member. He wore a flat newspaper boy hat, had a orange and white horizontal striped shirt, had brown pants, a green scarf around his neck, and black shoes on. The maid looked looked kind of pale and skinny, but that's what all of his parents servants looked like. "Oh, I'm sorry if one of the maids hurt you. It wasn't her fault. They're kind of clumsy sometimes," Satoshi said. The man looked at Satoshi. The man looked around Satoshi's age but a few years older, had blond hair, and orange eyes. He was quite skinny and tall, even com paired to Satoshi who was already skinny and tall for his age. "Hey. Are these your maids?" The boy asked. Satoshi blushed in embarrassment. "Actually they're my parents. They're helping me move into the ship," Satoshi said. He walks onto the ship and pulls the maid up.

"Are you okay?" Satoshi asked. She nodded, then went her way, not saying one word during all of it. Satoshi smiles, but then wondered why only a few of his servants could talk. Satoshi soon shocked it off. "Oh. Okay your the new rich boy. Which means you'll be the one to pay the fine." The teenager said. Satoshi was shocked by the boy's rudeness. 'So this is what it's like when you have someone being very rude to you. No wonder Dad doesn't allow me to get away with this attitude.' Satoshi thought. Satoshi shocked his head. "Now wait a moment. I don't have any money on me. Besides, that's quite a fine." Satoshi said. The man laughs. "Actually I was kidding about the fine. I just tend to do that when I get angry. Sorry for that." The man said. Satoshi smiled. "Oh, it's okay. Sorry for my maid." Satoshi said with a smile. "It's okay. So what's your name?" The man asked. Satoshi was staring at him in confusion. "Mine is Barry Griffen. I came from Sinnoh. What's your name?" Berry asked. Satoshi smiled, he liked Mr. Griffen's enthusiasm. "I'm... Satoshi Jekyll." Satoshi said. (Jeek-yll.) Barry was confused. "Jekyll?" Barry said. (Jek-yll.) Satoshi sighed. He had another person who couldn't pronounce his last name correctly. Satoshi looks at Barry in defeat. Satoshi had given up on trying to get people to say his last name correctly, so he just allowed them to say it the common way. "Yes." He said in defeat. "Well that's a strange name. And why are you called Satoshi? That's a strange first name." Barry said. Satoshi sighed, another kid didn't get his name. "My parents are a fan of ancient Pokelantis culture, and in their time they had names like that. My name was actually very common back then. My name means wisdom and power." Satoshi said very proudly. Barry was bored. "Yeah. yeah. Something about ancient people. Hey. Why don't we check out your room after the ship leaves. I need you to get antiquated with the place so you won't get lost." Barry said. Satoshi was confused. He never was ignored before. This made him angry. Satoshi soon noticed that all the servants were leaving the boat. "All your stuff as been put into your room master Satoshi," A butler said. Satoshi smiled. "Thanks," He said.

Soon the staff went into their cartage and left. Satoshi sighed, at least Berry was gushing over the fact that he had servants. He quickly looked at his parents who were on the shore and noticed that all of his friends carafes had finally arrived. Soon Brock, Gary, and their families came out. Satoshi smiles at this. Suddenly a whist/horn was heard. "We're about to leave. Better say goodbye to your family." Barry said. "See ya." Satoshi said to his friends. They smiled. "Good luck on your tour." Brock said. The tons of Brock's brothers and sisters agreed. Gary's sister Mary smiles, then yells, "Hope you have fun!" Satoshi smiles. "See you in three years!" Dr. Jekyll said. Satoshi felt proud for once in his life. "See you too!" He yelled. Satoshi soon looked at Gary. "See you in Sinnoh, Ashy boy!" Gary yelled. Satoshi grew angry, he hated that name. Not only did the boy get his name right, but he hated being called a boy. "IT'S SATOSHI! YA JERK!" Satoshi yelled. Gary laughed, he knew Satoshi would say that. Satoshi soon laughed. Soon Satoshi's mother waved to him. "Be careful. And try to not think of all humans like they're monsters. You need to kill that habit." The mother said. Satoshi smiled, he did have that habit. "Don't worry. I'll get over it. Besides. I have Pikachu." Satoshi said as his yellow mouse friend smiled. Soon all of Satoshi's friend yelled goodbye. The ship slowly moved away. "BYE! AND NO NEED TO WORRY!" He yelled with a smile. Soon the boat sailed out of the harbor.


	2. ch 1 Welcome To The S S Raquaza

ch. 1 - Welcome to the S. S. Raquaza

**Here's the next part of my story. Mysteries and laughs await. **

After a while, Satoshi sighed in relief. The research ship was out of Kanto and was moving to someplace else. Satoshi was still on the deck, looking at the sea. He never been on a moving ship before, and it was a little sea sickening. Berry was next to Satoshi as he smiled. "Don't worry, you'll get over it," Barry said to the boy. Soon Satoshi emptied out his stomach. Barry felt like the boy could begin walking again. "Well, I guess it's time to show you around," Berry said. Soon Barry went into the boat. Satoshi slowly began fallowing Berry. "So, wh..what will I... do?" Satoshi asked once he was safely inside the ship, he was nervous about this. He had never been on boat like this where people expect him to do physical work. "Well... what can you do?" Barry asked, "Do you know how to cook?" "No," Satoshi replied. "Can you tie a rope, raise a sail, or throw an anchor?" Barry asked. Satoshi looked down. "No. ...I'm not that good with physical labor," Satoshi replied. Barry held his chin. "Can you carry plates around?" Barry asked. Satoshi thought for a moment. "I've never tried," He said. Barry smiled. "Well, let's get you to the kitchen," He said. Barry soon grabbed Satoshi by the wrist and ran down the hallway. Satoshi was surprised by this. After a while of navigation, they reached the kitchen. It was big with many chefs and waiters walking around. Barry stopped in front of an old chief that looked very experienced. The cook was a large man wearing a blue striped shirt. "Hey, chief Bellrock. My friend Satoshi wants to be a delivery boy. Could he do it?" Barry asked. The man looked at the black haired boy. Satoshi became scarred. "He looks a bit too wobbly to do so," The large man said. Satoshi soon calmed down and stood in front of the man. "No... I think I c-can," Satoshi said his voice shaky at best. Bellrock looks at him. "I'll have a practice run on ya. If you can carry these plates to room 42 without spilling it, then ya got the job," Bellrock said, giving Satoshi three plates of spaghetti. Satoshi nodded. He slowly grabs them and carries the plates. He slowly walks out of the room, then turns to Barry. "Um... where's that?" Satoshi asked. Barry sighed. "I'll help him out on the rooms. Don't worry. We're not going to cheat," Berry said. Satoshi nodded. They soon got out of the kitchen.

Barry soon began to talk. "So... what's your dream?" Barry asked. Satoshi looks at him, carefully holding the plates. He wasn't used to doing what the servants did. "My..my dream?" Satoshi asked in confusion. Barry nodded. "Well... I want to help humans and Pokemon around the world. I want to be a... a doctor. I... want to be big and have my family name known everywhere. But most of all, I want to split the human mind so it's pure and good. I guess that's my biggest dream of all," Satoshi said. Barry nodded. "Wow, that sounds cool. So what's it like being rich? I bet you get lots of cool things," Barry said, excited. Satoshi looked away. "Yeah... right..." He said kind of sad. Barry notices this. "Hey is something wrong?" Barry asked. "Well... my parents are too high strung for me to like them, and it's hard for me to follow their rules... All nice things they give me don't make up for all the times they've left me alone, or hurt me when I did something...'wicked' according to them... I...I hate my father," Satoshi said. Barry was shocked. "Wow. I didn't know that. There aren't a lot of people on this ship with that kind of strain on their family. But the again, there aren't many rich boys on this ship," Barry said. Satoshi sighed. "So what's your dream?" Satoshi asked, they soon made a turn down the hallway. Barry smiles. "I want to be a Pokemon master, but my dad wants me in politics. Thankfully I was able to convince him to send me on this trip so I can learn more about the world. He thinks it all for learning different policicianal stuff, but it's actually my plan to see the other countries and decide which one I want to go to, and what I want to see." Barry said. Satoshi looks at him. "So... you hate your father like how I hate my father?" Satoshi asked. Barry looks at him like he was nuts. "What? No. Just because he wants me to be in politics doesn't mean I automatically hate him. He's actually really cool guy that I admire. Plus if I show him how good my travelings are, I can convince him for me to follow my dream," Barry said excited. Satoshi smiles. Then looks down. "I... I wish I could do be a traveler as well," Satoshi said. Barry looks at him. "But I thought you wanted to be a doctor, and doctors don't go on adventures," Barry said. Satoshi sighed. He looks up. "I want to be a doctor...but I... I also want adventures. I want to explore the world. But... by my rules. I don't want to be on ship where I could be pushed aside by someone stronger. I want to be on the land or in the sky where I can roam with other people I like. I could be free to do anything. I could battle. I could..." Satoshi said as he turns a corner, but he loses his balance.

".. wahh. WAhh!" He yelled as he closed his eyes and fell. Soon the food falls over onto the ground. He opens his auburn eyes and sees the food on the floor. "DAMN IT!" He yelled. He gets up, grinning his teeth. "AUGH!" He screams in frustration as he gets up. "I'm just not good in stuff like this!" Satoshi screams. He wanted to punch something. Barry sighs. "I'll get a mop," He said. Satoshi looked around. "Wait... I don't know where my room is. You haven't told me," Satoshi said, following Barry. After getting the mops, the two were cleaning up their mess. "Your not that good at this stuff. I guess being a rich boy has spoiled you," Barry said, then laughed. Satoshi glares at Barry. Berry soon stopped and felt paralyzed. "Wow... that's one scary glare," Barry noticed, still paralyzed. Satoshi soon stopped. "Really? I...haven't really done something like this since I tried to stand up to my dad. But... he wasn't fazed by it," Satoshi said, softening his eyes which freed the sailor. Barry soon began cleaning again. "Well... is there anything you like about your dad?" Barry asked. Satoshi looked at him. "No... I despise the man and how he works. I bet I don't even need his rules and such," Satoshi said with confident. Barry looks at him. "Wow dude, you need to calm down. Maybe his rules would allow you to not get angry at most things," Barry said. Satoshi sighed. After they were done cleaning, Barry showed Satoshi to his room. Satoshi looked at his room, it was room 13. 'Joy, the unlucky number.' Satoshi thought as they entered the room. It was quite small and had two beds on the sides and a small table at the end. Satoshi sees his bags already on one of the beds. Satoshi sighed. He picks up the bag with his chemistry set and puts it on the table. He grublems in anger, the place would be crowded if he let out all of his stuff. He sighs and puts on a forced smile. "So... who'll be my roommate? Will he or she be someone new or someone who's already on the ship but is working now?" Satoshi asked. He was kind of excited and scared at this. He never had a roommate before, and he was an only child so he didn't get along with others that great. "Actually you'll be staying here alone. Not many people get this room. Plus you are the last of the guests/crew members to join before the trip truly begins, but you're the only one from Kanto. I guess the other people in your land didn't want to travel the world like this," Barry said. Satoshi looked down in sadness. He soon let go of his stuff and looked at Barry. "Well we better tell chief that I failed the test. We've been avoiding him for too long," Satoshi said. Barry nodded.

At the kitchen, the two teens explained what happened. Chief Bellrock just nodded. "And, that's what happened." Barry said. The chief let out a hmm. Satoshi looked at him curiously. "So you failed the test. It's understandable. We don't get a lot of rich boys here, so it's understandable that one wouldn't be able to do that much. Even if we are famous along the sea and land, the rich land lubbers wouldn't like to go, " He said. Satoshi raised his hand. "Yes?" Bellrock asked. The black haired boy gulped. "well... how come not many rich people go on this trip. I would have suspected that the rich would want to learn more about the world, and this is runned by Drake of the Elite Four of Hoenn. I thought more people from the upper class would like to join in a heart beat," Satoshi said. Chief Bellrock laughs. Satoshi became scarred. "Those rich snobs don't know what's good for them. They're too scared to get their children or themselves hurt and since we travel to a lot areas that are considered 'too dangerous' for the rich, they decide to stay at home. So they miss out while not even considering about any educational values. Besides, they don't like getting to our level since there's a lot of work and lower class people here." Chief said. Satoshi looked around, it did looked like how his servants had worked when he was at home. Satoshi looks back to the chief. "So...what do I do now?" Satoshi asked, he really wanted to help. "Well, stay in your room. You're too inexperienced to handle working on this ship. Besides, you'll learn more from the places we'll be visiting than the actual ship," Bellrock said, "I hope you brought enough stuff to not get bored." Satoshi sighed. He really wanted to help, but they were right, he was too inexperienced. "So what room did the caption put him in? I need to know where the little guy goes if he ever wants room service. Hopefully he's not with that Trip guy." The chief said to Barry. Satoshi noticed this. "Room 13." Barry said, nonchalantly.

Suddenly Bellrock yelled, "WHAT!? You know the room is cursed." "Cc-cursed?" Satoshi scarred out his wite. Barry groans while Bellrock nods. "Yer. It's true. There once was a guy who came upon this ship as a passenger. Just like ye self. And he stayed in room 13. However, when the full moon came. He turned into a Were-Houndoom. The crew nearly lost their lives because of the beast. They eventually sealed the beast inside his room until it had starved to death. Some say that the beast is still in the room. Hiding as a spirit so it could possess a new body so it can have it's revenge." Chief said, his voice craggy and eerie. Satoshi was scarred out of his wit, biting on his finger nails. Barry laughs adwardly, breaking the tension. "Bellrock, you've been telling too many ghosts tells. Room 13 is fine. Besides, Were-Pokemon don't exist. It's just some old stories made from old guys to scare children." Barry said. Satoshi was still scared shitless. "Right Satoshi. That's all made up hogwash," Barry said. Satoshi soon froze in place and falls over. A goat sound was made as his legs and arms straightened out on the floor. "Ash are you okay?" Barry asked. Satoshi soon shocked his head. "What'cha called me?" Satoshi asked. "Ash. I'm tired of calling you satoshi all the time. It's weird sounding. Besides, your fairy like ashes," Barry said. Satoshi soon grabs Barry's collar. "I can allow you to mispronounce my last name. Fine. But! I will not let you call me ASH! Ever since Gary gave me the nick name Ashy-boy, I've been humiliated in privet school for so long. I will not be called by something that resembles that nick name! YOU HEAR ME!" Satoshi screamed in front of Barry. "Ok, okay. Jess." Barry said, "I won't call you Ash. Now will you please let me go." Satoshi slowly lets go and holds himself. He slowly breaths through his nose to try and calm himself down. He soon let a soft sigh. "You okay?" Barry asked. Satoshi looks at him with a smile. "Yeah. I'll be." Satoshi said.

Soon the two left the kitchen. "I guess I can call you Satoshi for now. That is until I figure out a better nickname for you." Barry said. Satoshi smiles. "Since you looked very scared by that story, didn't your parents or friends back home tell you any scary stories?" Barry asked. Satoshi looks at him. "Well...my best friend Gary has... but they were usually to make myself get all scarred and stuff. He's kind of a jerk that way." Satoshi said. Barry looks at him. "That's not nice." Barry said. Satoshi nodded. He looks at Pikachu. "Are you okay with Pikachu being out of his ball? He doesn't like it in there." Satoshi said. Pikachu nodded. Barry smiles. "Of course. We're here to study Pokemon of course. Hey, want to see my Empoleon when the ships lands on the nearest continent?" Berry said. Satoshi looks at him. "How come you can't pull out your... magical creature... out right now?" Satoshi asked. Barry huffs. "Empoleon's too heavy to be on deck. He's my starter Pokemon and fully evolved so his weight would be too heavy." Berry said. Satoshi was amazed. "You have a fully evolved Pokemon, and it's a starter! How!?" Satoshi said in excitement. Barry smiles. "My dad knows Professor Rowan, so when I was ten I was able to get a starter right away. Hey... do you have a starter Pokemon?" Barry asked. Satoshi shocked no. "No, my parents haven't allowed me to get a Pokemon until a few months ago. My friend Gary is grandson of Professor Oak, but my birthday is so late in the year that the starters were already taken, so he had to get me a wild Pokemon. Though I'm grateful, it would have been cool to see a bulbasaur, a charmander, or a squirtle." Satoshi said. Berry mouth fell to the ground. "Your friend is the grandson of the legendary Professor Oak!? Oh man! How lucky are you! Professor Oak is the highest of all the Pokemon Professors in the world." Berry said. Satoshi began to blush. He scratches his head. "Aw, thanks... I've always been praised by it, and it always makes me feel good. So thanks," Satoshi said. Berry smiles. Soon they reached a room. It was room 35. "Oh, this is my room. My roommate is a guy named Jonah. He's a nice guy. Well, see you later." Berry said. Satoshi smiles.

Soon he sighs, he better return to his quarters before he got in the way of someone. Suddenly somebody bumps behind him. Satoshi falls to the ground. "Hey!" A voice yelled. Satoshi looks up and sees a boy slightly younger than him. He had dark blond hair, blue eyes, a orange hoodie over a less thick blue hoody, had grey pants, and had black shoes. "Watch we're your standing. This is a hallway," He said, his voice similar to Berry's but more serious. (But since this is an anime, Satoshi doesn't really notices it.) "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Satoshi Jekyll. Sorry," Satoshi said. (Jeek-yll.) "Jekyll? Oh, from the Jekyll family in Kanto. I've heard about you," The teenager said in a know-it-all kind of attitude, "Your family came from the country we just visited in some small little town called Pallet Town. They had to work their way to the top to even get the kind of work and power they have now. And let me guess. You know next to nothing about working on a ship. And since I heard a very large crash earlier. I guess you can't learn to handle this ship," He said, he sounded much more jerkish than Gary. Satoshi growled. "So what if my family were originally poor and that I'm not good at manual work! Most of theses people aren't even on my level!" Satoshi yelled, showing his fangs. The teen smirks. "Most huh? So? Who's on your level?" The teen asked. Satoshi looks away. "It's none of your business. You low-leveled scum," Satoshi said. Trip was annoyed. "Scum? Well I guess your attitude matches your smugness. I wonder if your parents raised you like this, or if something ... deeper ... is the cause. No matter, your still acting like a kid." Trip said. Satoshi growls. "Why YOU!" Satoshi screams. Trip was surprised by this. "You know, for a rich kid, your tempure is rapid. If I didn't know who your family was, then I would have thought you came from a cave and barely fitted in society. I guess you can't handle yourself like other 'people' I have met. Even the most vile of 'people' I've met at least know how to control their urges and rage." Satoshi growled in frustration, he was now fuming. "And who are you to go on about how I should act!? Your not my parents!" Satoshi yelled. The teen chuckles.

"I'm Trip from Unova. Even though my family is considered middle class, it seems I have a much bigger understanding of control and obedience than a rich boy from Kanto. Which must mean your family, one of the most sophisticated and well heard of doctor families in all of Kanto, can't handle the big time if they raise a son like you. A barbarian who attacks first and ask questions later." Trip said. Satoshi rolled up his sleeves, he couldn't handle it anymore. He soon an image of his father. He was holding a broken vase. "Look at what you've done. Another broken item. I've told you time and time again that you have to control yourself and your anger. You will never live in our world if you keep doing what your instincts tell you. Your a disgrace to our name. Now go to your room and think it over!" He yelled. Soon the image disappears. Satoshi's eyes sharpened. Suddenly Berry came out his room. "Hey! What's all the noise!?" He yelled annoyed. Suddenly he sees Satoshi and Trip. "Oh, it's you Trip," Berry said annoyed. "Oh, it's another middle class man," Trip said. Then he pointed to him. "But unlike me, he's too focused on wanting adventures to advance to a higher class," Trip said. Berry got ticked. "You know Trip, your ego is really annoying. But.. I will forgive you, if you stopped bragging that your from Unova. It's getting really old. Real quick," Berry said, angry. He soon notices that Satoshi was fuming and he was looking down. "Hey, Satoshi... did you talk to Trip? Uh oh... Trip what did you say to him?" Berry asked. Trip flips his hair. "I was just talking about his family, and how they were once lowsome country folk." Trip said. Suddenly Satoshi tries to rush over to Trip, blood lust in his eyes, but Berry holds him back. "Come on Satoshi! Get a hold of yourself. I know Trip's a jerk, but you can't let him get to you!" Berry yelled, Satoshi was trying to escape. He soon bites onto Berry's arm. "OW!" Berry yells, but he didn't let go. Satoshi bites harder in an attempt to escape. He claws towards the dark blond. Trip soon slowly walks away. "Umm... I think I should go now. I don't want to be mauled by a barbarian! Hahaha!" Trip said, it getting to Satoshi's anger.

Satoshi soon stops. He immediately realizes what he was trying to do. He tastes the blood and flesh he was biting on. Satoshi lets go of the arm and spits the blood out. Berry looks at his arm. "Ew, you were able to penetrate my skin and got your spit in my blood," Berry said disgusted, "I'll have to go to the nearest Doctor to make sure you didn't infect me. But... it's strange. No normal human can really bite through a human's skin. ... Satoshi... I'm worried about you," Berry said. Satoshi looks down. He felt guilty that he was so angry that he hurted his friend. Berry soon let's Satoshi go. "I'm sorry. I guess I took his words too literally... It... brought back painful memories of me arguing with my father," Satoshi said, holding himself. Berry sighs. "Well, sooner or later you'll be able to learn that temper. Just make sure you stay away from Trip until you do so. I don't want you to turn into a murder," Berry said. Satoshi nodded. "Well, better go to a fully licensed doctor. They're are a lot, so that wouldn't be hard," Berry said. Soon the light haired blond left. Satoshi sighed. He walks off, still tasting the blood. Pikachu worrying looks at his master. Satoshi smiles a bit. 'It... tastes okay... but an emotion needs to be there to be really good.d...W...wait a minute.. what!? What am I thinking about? I shouldn't even think blood is okay. And why am I thinking about emotions and stuff. That's crazy talk.' Satoshi held his head in confusion. Why was he suddenly thinking like this? Satoshi lick his lips then shocked his head. He felt strange inside as urges go through his body. He soon reached his cabin. He sighed. 'Maybe I should write to my parents? Maybe they know what's happening to me... but... they haven't told me yet about the birds and the bees thing like most parents have. I wonder why? You would think they would tell me about it as early as possible so I wouldn't go run off to some woman and accidently get her pregnant or something equally as monstrous. It is a very ungentlemanly for someone like me to do. At least my friends and their parents told me that.' Satoshi soon enters his cabin and looks through his stuff. He chuckles. His clothes were considered three decades behind, and very old looking by many of his friends. He didn't mind. He didn't really care about clothes in the fashion sense.

Satoshi got out a picture the 4 of them in a photo held that was in one of his bags. It was taken when they were very young kids. Satoshi soon puts it near his chemistry set. Even if he was a little disheartened to see a photo of Delia, it was the only comfort he had of home. He didn't think of bringing a photo of his family since he hated his father. Not to mention the family never took one photo together, even when the boy didn't hate his dad. Satoshi sighed. Then he thought back to Trips words. They now confused him. 'Though... how did Trip know about my family? Sure my family is well known in Kanto and maybe Hoenn. But Unova? A big place that's probably even further advance than Sinnoh, the most advance region in my continent. Why would Unova know about me and my family? It's too big to consider my family of to be any real importance. That's why my parents sent me on this trip, to learn more about the advance science and medical techenics that are around the world. Besides, Kanto medical famillies are pratically nothing comparied to Jhoto's, the most medically advance country on my continent.' Satoshi sighed. He really didn't like Trip. Satoshi looked up and saw that the ceiling was medium height. He wasn't really sure why the height of the ceiling mattered though, but he wanted to know it. Pikachu looks at his master. He was getting scarrier each day it seemed. First the party, then him overreacting to Delia leaving, now him biting on Berry and trying to kill Trip. Satoshi soon felt Pikachu tap him. "Oh, I'm sorry Pikachu. I... I didn't mean to make you upset. I guess I'm still angry at Trip. He's such a scum," Satoshi said. Pikachu nodded. Satoshi yawns. "What time is it?" He asks. He looks through his stuff and sees a small clock he had made. He smiles as he puts it on the table, after making sure he had enough room. It said 9:35 pm. He smiles. 'I should get some sleep. It has been a rough day for me.' Satoshi thought. He stretches and changes into his night attire, which was a white fluffy shirt with a x tie and a pair of brown pants. Satoshi carefully puts his stuff away. He looks at his clothes. He had quite a bit, definitely not enough to consider himself girlish, but enough to wear for this three year journey.

Satoshi soon puts all of his clothe bags under his bed. He looks at the blue prints/poster/science books/adventure books bag. He had quite a lot in it, but he was a master organizer. He puts it under the second bed. Satoshi sighed. He looks at his chemistry set and the chemicals he brought. 'I will make everyone proud of me. I...I'll make something that will wow the world. I'll show them, show them all,' Satoshi said to himself. He need to boost his self esteem up. He soon blew out the candles that were lighting the room. He was scared, he didn't like being in the dark that much. He soon went to lay on the bed, Pikachu soon laid on top of him. Satoshi looks around the room and notices a large window with the moon showing. It was a full moon. Satoshi soon thought back to the story he was told. He began to sweat. 'It's just a silly story. There's... there's no were-houndoom living on this ship. Besides were-Pokemon is just another silly story that my friends scarred me with. I... shouldn't be ...thinking now,' Satoshi thought. He soon fell asleep.

...

_Satoshi was sitting in group near a fire. He was on a local camping site that the other parents had picked out. Satoshi was sitting near his best friends. The parents looked at them from the tents they had put up. It seemed all the parents were there with the kids. Well except for Satoshi's parents, who were off on business. They had left Satoshi's friends' parents to babysit them. Satoshi looked around, he didn't mind it that his parents were gone. Not only was it common when the gang went on trips, but he was also in the processing age of him hating his dad. "Why don't we tell scary stories. It is a camping trip after all," Delia's dad, Mr. Ketchum, said. Satoshi smiles, this was his first chance to hear a scary story since his parents didn't think they were good for the mind. "Oh! Let me go first!" Brock said. His parents, the Stones, allowed. Many of Brock's younger sisters and brothers were already fast asleep in the large tent the Stones' had put up. "I heard a legend of a sinking ship. There was once a ship on sea, sailing towards the new world of Unova and such. When it hit an iceberg in the Arctic, puckering the ship. Many people died that day except for a single group. The group said it was a miracle from Arceus itself. Some say that near the arctic you can still hear the cries of the people who didn't make it, and are cursing at the ones who did," Brock said. Satoshi became scarred. Gary laughs. Soon the others began laughing. "You think that's a ghost story. I'll tell you a ghost story," Gary said. The he looked at the fire._

_"I heard from my grandpa that there's a special race of humans that feed off the blood humans and can change their forms into animals and mist. He calls them VAMPIRES! They serage the night searching for prey. They bite onto their victims, usually draining them dry. When a human is fully drained from their blood by the monsters, they become servants of the monsters called Kremlins. They're said to be part humans, part zombie, unable to refuse an order from their masters and are very weak against humans. They hardly talk and they are clumsy. The vampires can even turn a human into one of themselves by either feeding the humans some of their blood, or injecting a human with said blood. It is even said that Vampires are part Dark type, even though they're part humans. That's why they're so powerful and different than regular humans. The Vampires are weak to two things, holy items like land, water, and other stuff; or a stake through the heart. They hate and are allergic to garlic and onions, and they despised creatures who think they are better than them. They have large egos, and if offended enough, they turn into savages. My grandpa says that Vampires start off fairly similar to humans when they are born. But they show their true colors around puberty. They start wanting blood, they lose their reflections in both mirrors and photos, they learn to use Pokemon attacks and how to change their forms, they have to sleep upside down on the ceiling or in coffins, and they can feel what emotions a human can feel. They also slowly stop aging around their late to early 20s-30s. It has been rumored that vampires can tastes a human's emotions in the blood, and the monsters have a craving for one emotion or traite they just love to feel when feeding. The rumor also states that the emotion each vampire wants is different for each one. The monsters are said to be immortal and can breed with each other, and maybe humans. It's hard to tell why they breed since they're immortal, but maybe it's for fun... They could be here, hiding in this country. OR even in town."Gary said, slowly looking away, "OR THEY'RE RIGHT HERE!" Suddenly he turns towards the kids, revealing large white fangs. Satoshi soon screams in terror and hides behind Delia. Delia and Gary laughs at this. _

_"Oh Gary. That's a great story. But Vampires aren't real, everyone knows that," She said. Satoshi looks at her. She smiles at the boy behind her. He soon felt his heart pump in his chest. He blushes, then laughs. "ye..yeah. That... that is kind of silly. Humans... that drink blood and are part dark types. hahahah." Satoshi nervously laughs. Gary smiles. "It seemed to work on you," Gary said. Satoshi looks away. "Th..that's because.. I've never heard a gh..ghost story before. I couldn't tell if you were lying," Satoshi said. Gary soon spites the fake fangs out. He smiles at his best friend. "Don't worry, all these stories are fake. So don't be scared," Gary said. Satoshi smiles. Delia looks at them. "Oh. Oh! I know another fun story," She said. She looks at the fire. "It called the Were-Pokemon. Every generation of Pokemon, there are a few magical creatures that can turn into humans. They have a special power that has been passed down through generations, allowing more and more Pokemon to disguise themselves as humans. Nobody knows why it happens. But some say it's a gift from some unknown lunar Pokemon, or maybe Cresselia, since all of the were-Pokemon gain enormous Power on the full moon. However, their animal instincts are said to go into overdrive on theses nights and if the Pokemon is weak willed, it will break from it's normal personality and become a killer. It will return to normal once the full moon is over; however, a night is plenty enough for it to kill a lot of people. And it is said that once a were-Pokemon kills 3 people, it will be unable to control itself and become a killer much longer than then full moon. It will not be tamed, and it will try to kill more people." Delia said. "There are three ways to kill a Were-Pokemon, first is with silver like a cane or a bullet or something that can hit it's skin, second is to starve it since it's still a Pokemon, or three have a Vampire rip out it's neck." Satoshi hide behind her. "Oh. I'm sorry, Satoshi. It seemed that this story has scarred you too. Remember, I mentioned Vampires in this story, so remember it's not real," She said. Satoshi soon looks away. "ye..yeah... I gu..guess I'm no...not ready for..for sc...scary stories." Satoshi said. Everyone laughs. Satoshi looks down. Suddenly a houndoom howl was heard. It was long and hauntinging. Satoshi screams in terror._

...

Satoshi screams up in terror as he sat up in his bed. Pikachu falls over, taking the blanket. He looks around. The howl was now over it heavily breathed as he looked around his room. He suddenly hears the Houndoom's roar. Pikachu looked just as terrified as Satoshi. The black haired boy looked around. 'Drate. I... I don't remember how ghosts work... I guess Gary told me that story on a later date... but... I have to be careful. It's probably here somewhere.' Satoshi looked around frantically, it was the third time, and so far he couldn't hear or feel a ghost. The howl was heard again. Satoshi held his chest, trying his best to calm down. 'No...no. I ... I have to be brave. I... I won't let some scary story g..get the...better of me...' Satoshi thought. The howl was heard again. Suddenly Satoshi falls down and puts his pillow over his head. 'No. I'm too scared to face it... I.. I can't face a were-Pokemon. Especially a killing one. I'll..I'll be torn to shreds.' Satoshi thought. Pikachu looks at his master. He had to get him to face the monster so it won't kill more humans. "PikaPi!" It yells. Satoshi looks at it. It soon gave many motions of his body to show that Satoshi had to over come his fears to protect the crew while talking mostly in Pika and chus. "Yo..your right! I.. I have to protect the crew members. I won't let a silly myth scare me!" Satoshi said. Pikachu cheers at him. Satoshi soon looked around. 'Where is it coming from?' He asked himself. He began to force his hearing, actually listen to the sound to see where it's coming from. "It's coming from on deck. ... And it's a full moon tonight. I... I have to stop it!" Satoshi yelled. He soon zips out of his room to the top deck. He soon reaches the top, ready to face the monster, but he soon sees a houndoom sitting next to a large man. Satoshi was confused. The man soon looks around then notices him.

"Oh, so your Ash." He said. Satoshi became angry. "It's Satoshi. Not Ash! ...*cough*... Anyways, was it your Houndoom that was making that noise?" Satoshi asked. The man chuckles. "Oh, dear Hound Blazer. Why yes. He tends to howl at the full moon a lot. The crew members tend to hate it, so I usually have him stay in your room since he usually can see the moon while in there. But since I didn't want to have you sleep in a room with a howling dog and I have no other rooms for you, I decide to have him howl out here. Unfortunately, now his howls tend to be echoed through pipes over there, and it seems to now be effecting everyone. I'm sorry if he woke you," The man said. Satoshi was surprised. "But.. what about the story about my room? About the were-houndoom?" Satoshi asked. The man laughes. "Oh, thoses stories. Me and Houndblazer have been here for so long that the full time crew members have decided to make up stories about my dog and his room to scare new members of the crew. It usually ends up causing a few hijinks until they learn the truth. Hehe. Berry was even scarred of the story," The man said. Satoshi laughs. It was a funny prank. Then he noticed something. "Hey? How do you know about my connection with Berry and that you know me and my room?" Satoshi asked. The man smiles. "I heard it from the crew staff. It's my job to know what's going on with my crew. For I am the caption!" He said with a large grin. Satoshi was surprised. Then he noticed the man's looks. He had a large white sailor's hat with a yellow pokeball emblem on the black part of his hat. He had very short white hair and a large wide v shaped like mustache. He was shirtless with large black jacket with a blue underverse that was visable thanks to him outwards folding the collar, it was black at the ends of the jacket and jagged like, and it had yellow outlines around his neck and chest areas and two large rings around his lower arms. He wore light blue baggy that were held on by a large black belt with sliver colored buckle. He also had large black rubber boats on.

"Caption Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four! How!? ... How did I not recognize you sir?" Satoshi said. He always knew Drake of the elite four of Hoenn circuit lead the cruise. That's why it was so popular, but since it was so cheap for middle classed people to go on easily, the upper people were too stuck up to go on. The man soon laughs. "Well you were more focused on your problems and my dog that you didn't even look at me. From what I heard from your parents, this happens a lot. You were so focused on the noise that you forget who's with you." He said with a smile. Satoshi nodded. "But how come you have a Houndoom? I thought you trained.. those... scarry... monstrous... mean...Dd...dr..ra..aggggoooon types?" Satoshi said terrified. The man nodded. "Well, even though I train hard in dragon types. Hound Blazer has and will ever be my partner. Just like how your Pikachu is yours." Drake said. Satoshi looks at his shoulder and sees that his buddy Pikachu was on it. He was in such a hurry to find out what was causing the noise that he didn't noticed. Pikachu smiles and blushes. Satoshi smiles back. Drake looks at Satoshi. "From the way you were describing dragons and your stammer at it's actual words, I can figure out your scared of Dragon types." The caption said. Satoshi chuckles. "Ye...yeah... my best friend Gary scarred me so hard with a Deino that Professor Oak was taking care of that I've been scarred of all Dragon types. It doesn't help that Gary also used his grandfather's Dragonite to frighten me when ever he had the chance." Satoshi said, scarred. The man nodded. "So, your family is so popular that it knows the Oaks. That's very nice." He said. Satoshi smiled. He need to keep his thoughts off of dragon types. Suddenly the houndoom howled. "AUGH!" Berry's voice was heard. Soon he climbs up the stairs, he was in his own night goan. "Caption! None of the crew members can get to sleep thanks to your dog. Now either put him in your room, or put him in his Pokeball!" Berry said, angry. The caption laughs. "Ah, Berry. It's good to see you again. Sorry about that," He said as turned to his houndoom, "Are you done for tonight?" It nodded, soon he got out a home made pokeball and returned it. Berry sighed in relief.

He soon noticed Satoshi on board. "Oh, Satoshi. I guess you fond out the truth. Well, it's good that you fond out now instead of waking up each night terrified by the howling." Barry said. Satoshi nods with a smile. "I-I knew that story was fake all along. Haha. I mean, were-Pokemon being real. Hahaha!" Satoshi said, trying to be as tough as he could. The caption chuckles. "I wouldn't be saying something like that isn't real. You never know what is and isn't real in this world." Drake said. Satoshi and Berry looked at him in confusion. Was he actually suggesting that Were-Pokemon were actually real? He smiles. "You're kidding right?" Barry said confused. The caption smiles. "You never know." He just said. Soon he went off into his cabin. Satoshi and Barry just looked at him in confusion. "Well better get back to bed." Barry said. Soon Satoshi nodded and the two went to their rooms. Satoshi was soon in his room laying on his bed with Pikachu on his lap. 'Could Were-Pokemon really exist? The caption seems to think so. Plus he is an elite four member, so he has a much better chance of telling the truth and believability than anyone else. But... if were-pokemon are real, does that mean Vampires, ghosts and other monsters are real besides Pokemon?' Satoshi looks at his hand. Suddenly it looked like a claw for a second. Satoshi shocked his head, then looked back at his hand. It was back to normal. 'I'm over reacting again. I... I should just go to bed.' Satoshi thought, soon he fell asleep.

**Is Satoshi's suspicions right? Is he connected to the fable and strange monsters of his world? Well see in the next few chapters. **

**AuraPearl44_MaytheAurabewithyou_Peace. **


End file.
